


[PODFIC] Day 2: Dependance

by Pata (beingzen)



Series: SorMikWeek2016 [9]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Clueless nerds in love, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo go exploring some ruins in the forest when they fall into a trap. Fearing for Sorey's life and a lecture from Gramps make both Mikleo and Sorey realise something about themselves and each other that'll change them and make them grow closer and stronger.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: SorMikWeek2016 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547057
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Found!, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Day 2: Dependance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day 2: Dependance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722757) by [beingzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen). 



**Reader | editor:** Pata  
**Length:** 20 minutes  
**Music:**[Fesliyan Studios](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/) and [Mia Moonshine](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9TbRApJ9wmBSWQ2Zo-WDsA)

**Dropbox Audio.MP3**  


  
Video to follow soon  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism.
> 
> Ask me to read your stories: I am always open to suggestions of new and exciting material to read, as long as there are no copyright restrictions.
> 
> My socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PataReads) | [Tumblr](https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/) | [Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/pataia)


End file.
